


Close Quarters

by Snugglejunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Major Character Injury, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglejunkie/pseuds/Snugglejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is having a bad day. Her powers are out, Cat is mad at her for some unknown reason, cue the bad guys with guns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

** Close Quarters **

"Kiera, you're late! Heaven knows why. It doesn't look like you spent the extra time on your appearance." Something about Cat's tone and the way she enunciated 'Kiera' made Kara feel uneasy, and the hand that wasn’t clutching Cat's latte reached down to run self-consciously over her outfit. Bringing it up to her face a second later, she adjusted the position of her glasses, nervously.

"I'm sorry, Miss Grant. I had to walk from the subway station. There was a power cut on the NC main line and—"

"Blah, blah, blah. I don't want your excuses. I want back the thirty-eight minutes I spent waiting for you to join me for breakfast at Petunia's Bakery." Cat looked up, her eyes inscrutable behind darkened designer shades. "And also, my morning latte."

Kara frowned as she deposited what was in all likelihood a fairly tepid latte on the edge of Cat's desk. Petunia's Bakery was National City's new breakfast hot spot. She was pretty sure she would have remembered if she and Cat had had an early morning meeting scheduled there, especially given that she would have been the one to make the reservation.

"I'm sorry. Breakfast?" she queried, squinting in puzzlement. There was a dull pressure collecting behind her eyes - early warning of a headache beginning to form.

"Yes. I was expecting you at seven. Honestly, Kiera. You need to be more on top of your schedule. How can I trust you to organize my day if you cannot take care of your own?" Cat waved a dismissive hand. "Make yourself useful, and go get me some of that triple-filtered Juju water. The one that Jennifer drinks."

"Jennifer?"

"Aniston, Kiera. Pay attention," she snapped.

Kara’s jaw clenched, a marginally contained growl wedged hotly in her chest, burning in its futile effort to escape. It would serve no purpose at this point to irritate Cat further. Even though she desperately wanted to call out that Cat often referred to several Jennifers in the space of as many hours some days. Morrison, Lawrence, Beals, Love-Hewitt, Garner….

 _Wait. Triple-filtered Juju water?_ Examining Cat’s desk more intently, Kara noted the bottle of Advil, the half-eaten sausage bagel, and the untouched Sudoku game from this morning's edition. And then there was Cat’s sunglasses that winked at her smugly  from their perch on her nose. How could she have missed such a glaringly obvious sign? Cat was hungover. The growl in Kara’s chest turned to stone and sank down heavily into her stomach. Great. That's just what she needed today.

Cat didn’t need to make a further motion to shoo her assistant away, rather, her whole body was radiating one massive shooing gesture.

Kara took a deep breath. Her feet felt oddly heavy as she took the steps back to her desk.

It was going to be an _exceptionally_ long day.

Sitting in her chair, she reached up a hand to massage a cramp in her aching neck. The pressure of her fingers caused lightning bolts of pain to shoot down her shoulder – she, too, could do with an Advil, or perhaps ten.

She had blown out her powers last night fighting a particularly nasty Fort Rozz escapee. One who could split himself into three super-powered – not to mention lightning-bolt-firing - entities and attack in perfect synchrony. The triple-faceted alien had royally kicked her butt. It would have won their epic battle if not for her Aunt Astra _and_ the DEO coming to her aid. She’d been completely out of her depth. She hated that. Today, her shoulders were extra slumpy because of it.

Alex had given her a ride home and a whole 'you played well' speech; the kind reserved for a kid who’d fumbled the ball and almost cost the team the big game. It was humiliating. Her throat closed at the recollection, and her eyes began to itch. Now under strict orders to keep a low profile until her powers returned, she felt like she had been cast aside. Benched by the DEO. By Alex. Maybe it was a little dumb to feel like that -- they were only trying to keep her safe but she couldn't help it. She took a deep breath, blinking away the moisture collecting in her eyes. She had work to do. Perhaps focusing on that would dull the ache in her chest. Plus, she realized, it didn’t get more low-profile than putting in orders for ridiculously expensive water and answering the phones at CatCo.

She logged into her computer.

Before she could open her browser to research Jen’s hangover tonic, a meeting invite popped up to fill the screen. Her eyes narrowed as she read. It had been sent this morning - at 2:20am!

Her breath was audible on the exhale as she expelled it from her mouth with force. Sometimes it seemed like Cat thought that Kara had absolutely no life outside of her job. And okay, so maybe on any other day she would have picked up the invite on her cell when she rose at 5:30 for Supergirl's morning sweep of the city. But still…

Clicking into the body of the invite, she saw that it had been carelessly composed. It read:

'Kara ew need to tlak – meet me fir breakasft please. CAt.'

'7am Petunia's Barkery'

What in Rao's name had the older woman wanted to talk about - and at 2:20am? Definitely not something she could approach her about this morning, she knew that much. If Cat had wanted to divulge, she would have. And she had no intention of initiating further dialogue with ‘Her Crankiness’  at this particular moment.  It would have to wait until Cat’s hangover had blown over at the very least.

Her eyes glanced over the meeting request once again.

_Kara?_

Her desk phone rang, startling her out of her musing.

"Hello, Miss Grant's office. Keira, I mean Kara speaking, how can I help?"

"My latte is cold."

She turned her head to look through the glass and into Cat's office. The older woman was glaring and holding up the offending latte cup, the phone cradled awkwardly under her chin.

It was always a bad sign when Cat didn't just yell her name to get her attention. The phone call meant that she was well and truly in the doghouse, or Cathouse in this instance.

"Well, don't just sit there with that puppy expression plastered across your face. Get in here."

"Uh, yes, Miss Grant."

Hanging up the phone, she made her way to Cat’s office.

"I have a very special job for you, Kiera," Cat said as Kara approached. "Do you suppose you can manage your day effectively enough to complete it?"

"Miss Grant, respectfully, that meeting invite was sent after 2am!"

"When I was a little girl my Aunt Margie used to chew tobacco."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were both making inconsequential statements."

With inhuman effort, Kara halted the scowl before it could reach her face. Instead, she put effort into keeping her tone formal.

"Miss Grant, I believe you said you had a job for me?"

"Yes."

Cat motioned to the couch. Kara followed the direction until her eyes fell upon a small, blue duffel bag. The cushion underneath it had a slight indentation, suggesting its content to be heavy. She tilted her head, nose wrinkling, and looked back to Cat in question. 

"I need you to deposit the contents of that bag at the National City Bank on First,” Cat said. Her pen scratched the paper as she scribbled a series of numbers down on her note pad. Tearing out the page loftily, she held it out. Her expression was masked behind her shades. "This is the checking account,” she continued. Kara's fingers felt sticky against the smooth paper as she grasped it and tugged gently. Cat maintained her grip on the note, and Kara's brow furrowed as she gazed at the spot she supposed Cat's eyes to be behind the dark lenses.

The air seemed thick all of a sudden, charged with some as-yet-unidentified force, and Kara felt the overwhelming urge to flee.

“Miss…Grant?” she stuttered.

Cats lips pursed. She made a sharp 'hmm' sound and then let go.   

Kara stared at Cat a moment longer before eventually folding the piece of paper and tucking it into the pocket of her pants. Crossing to the couch, she retrieved the duffel bag. It was heavy to lift. Pain spiked through her sore neck, causing her to grit her teeth.

Just as she reached the door, Cat cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh, and Kiera, please count it all personally before you go. And then ensure that you stay in the bank while  the cashier also counts it," she said. There was a taunting lilt to her voice as she spoke. "It's the contents of Carter's quarter jar, and it's _very_ important," she added smoothly.

 

* * *

 

 

One-thousand one-hundred and forty-one coins — and two-hundred and eighty-five dollars and twenty-five cents — later and Kara was swearing under her breath to Rao or anyone that might be listening. Exactly how big was this jar that Cat's son had been collecting quarters in? And why did this task have to be today when her super powers were absent?

It had taken her the better part of the morning to count it all. The coins clicked together noisily as she scraped them briskly from the desk and into the duffel bag. Her fingers were stiff and aching.

She had looked up during her counting several times and caught a smirking Cat watching her from her office.

On separate occasions, both Winn and James had almost made her lose count when they'd stopped by her desk to ask what she was doing. Regardless of where the money had come from or why she was counting it, it was pretty damn obvious what she was doing, surely. She had told them as much with an uncharacteristic growl; in fact her tone was so hostile, she wouldn't have been surprised to hear they had called the DEO to seek reassurance about Red K exposure.

Now, as she heaved the hefty bag onto her shoulder and made her way to the elevator, she questioned the influence of Red K herself. She was absolutely furious. Her cheek muscles ached from clenching her jaw most of the day, and the urge to throw the stupid bag through the closed window was all too enticing. This inane task felt a lot like punishment and something more than Cat being irritated by her tardiness or even the cold latte. What could she have done to deserve this? She hated being on Cat's bad side with no discernible reason.

She jabbed a finger at the elevator call button. As she waited, her foot beat the floor in sync with her thumping heart and sounded very much like an angry war-drum.

This distraction, and her lack of super hearing, allowed an intruder to sneak up behind her. Just as the elevator door pinged open, a low seductive rumble curled around her ear. "Hold the elevator please." It drew heat up her face like a magnet and caused her spine to tingle.

She whirled around, the duffel full of quarters fractionally slowing the motion.

"M-Miss Grant, what are you…why are you here?" she stuttered. Her cheeks continued their betrayal, and the blushing heat amplified.

"I work here, Keira," Cat said simply. The shades were gone, allowing Kara to see the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. It meant that the hangover was likely gone, too. She marveled, not for the first time, at how amazing Cat's constitution was.

Warm eyes stared attentively into hers, causing her to she shift under the scrutiny.

Kara snorted as Cat’s response finally registered in her distracted brain. "Well…I know…that…Of course I do. But what are you doing here, _here?"_

Her gaze was drawn to Cat’s mouth by the subtle sweep of tongue over lips.

She dragged her eyes upwards, barely, and swallowed hard. The motion felt very much like sheets of sandpaper being rubbed together.

The older woman's eyebrow arched. "I'm going to accompany you to the bank. I need some fresh air, and this beeping thingy with all the numbers keeps chirping at me to improve my step count."

Cat motioned to the pedometer on her wrist, a birthday gift from Carter. The white strap was proudly adorned with the symbol of the House of El. Kara had heard Cat grumble that the strap was some kind of promotional Supergirl/man rip off, yet she continued to wear it. Presumably to make her son happy. What Cat didn't know was that the strap itself had actually been a gift from Kara. It was unique, something personally designed and made by her own hand. Kara had given it to Carter, modifying the truth in suggesting that it came free to complement the device.

Something inside Kara's chest grew warm every time she saw it displayed on the tiny wrist.

She realized she was staring, and that Cat was observing her curiously. She resettled her focus on one of the elaborate paintings adorning the wall behind her boss. Cat let out a small sigh and shifted slightly. Almost immediately afterward, she cleared her throat as if making a late attempt to mask the soft sound she had just made.

"As much as I enjoy…the décor, I don't have all day," she said, stepping around Kara and into the open elevator.

"Oh but…"

"No 'buts,' Kiera, I'm coming with you," Cat asserted. "I have a private matter to attend to at the bank."

Her tone was absolute, leaving Kara no choice but to nod. Words failed her as she stepped inside the car to the intoxicating scent of Cat's expensive perfume. Her irritation from earlier was a distant memory, replaced by the sweet day dreaming that tended to come with being alone with, and in such close proximity to, the woman on whom she had been quietly crushing for years.

The journey to the ground floor was silent.

It was just the two of them. A glare from Cat had stopped any other would-be passengers when the doors had opened on other floors.

Exiting the elevator in the foyer, neither spoke. They left the plaza through the main entrance and took the steps down to the street.

It was a three-block walk to the bank, and they walked it side by side in silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, per se. It just felt a little loaded somehow. Each time Kara lost the internal battle to resist the urge to sneak a look at Cat, she found herself locked in Cat’s intense gaze for beat before they both looked away.

Kara probably couldn't have held a conversation anyway. The exertion of carrying the bag of coins was causing her to wheeze softly. If Cat noticed, she didn’t mention it.

It was when they were standing to one side of the huge banking hall waiting for a Banker's assistant that Cat finally decided to break the silence.

"So, do you want to explain to me how we are going to play this?" Her voice was soft and held no accusation.

"Miss Grant?" Kara questioned, tilting her head involuntarily.

"Please, Kiera. I'm not an idiot, despite my mother’s insistence to the contrary. I get it, okay." There was an edge of vulnerability in her voice.

Kara frowned. "Get what?"

"Keira, you have been late to work less times than I have had civil conversations with Lois Lane. You ignored my request to meet…and you're back to bringing cold lattes.” Cat’s jaw clenched. “Do I need to find a new assistant?"

"You're firing me?!" Kara felt her stomach jump into her throat.

Cat's eyebrows lifted slightly in response. "I…I assumed you would be quitting."

"Quit?! I don't want to quit."

"You don't?"

"No. Not at all. I love working for you."

Something akin to relief crossed Cat's face, and she took a deep breath, nodding her head gently as she let it out.

"Okay," she said, resolutely. "We are both professionals. Let's move on and never speak of it again, like Jennifer did with her nose job." Her eyes were guarded and her tone neutral, and Kara felt like she had the wrong accompanying notes to an important presentation.

"Huh?"

"Aniston. Honestly, Kiera," she said, but it lacked bite.

The banking assistant chose that moment to interrupt them. "Miss Grant, Mr Croft is ready for you now, if you'd like to follow me."

She nodded.

Turning back to Kara, she reached up to brush a soft hand across her cheek. Kara’s breath caught in her throat at the gesture. Her eyes met Cat’s, and for a second Cat’s neutral expression slipped away, hypnotizing Kara with the sudden fondness shining through in her gaze. Kara’s skin tingled under the caress. It was a continuous motion, a light trail that gently slid around her ear, smoothing out errant strands of blonde hair in its wake.

The intimacy was so unexpected and sudden that Kara was unable to process it before it was over. Cat’s hand was withdrawn, and she missed the contact immediately.

Cat's eyes were still shining with emotion.

She leaned in slowly, her warm cheek brushing lightly against Kara’s as her mouth came close to her ear. "Thank you, Kara, for being so gracious with a silly old fool ," she whispered.

And Kara could do nothing in that moment except watch as Cat pulled back and turned to stride after the banker.

She stood there dumfounded, staring after the older woman until she was staring at a closed door.

Kara had no clue what had just transpired. She couldn’t even begin to make sense of it. She needed Alex’s solid reasoning to decipher Cat’s odd behavior.

Reaching into her purse she scrabbled to find her cell.

In her haste to get to work that morning – not being able to use super speed really made getting dressed a chore— she had neglected to check it. The blinking light and screen display indicated that she had missed several calls. Two of them were from Alex this morning, and a further four were from Cat. Those had come in around 2am.

“Three voice mails?” she muttered under her breath.

She dialed her mailbox and listened to the messages.

"Hey, Kara, just checking in. Take it easy today okay? Last night's alien was a tough one; I doubt anyone could have defeated it alone. I'll drop by  tonight with pizza. And try not to worry. We've got the city covered. Supergirl needs down-time, too, sometimes. Love you."

[Beep]

"Kara, regarding the unfortunate message of earlier, please meet me for breakfast at Petunia's bakery, 7:00am…? And I will try to explain myself." Cat's voice was gentle, though kind of slurred.

[Beep]

"…I just want to strangle James Olsen with my bare hands.” If Kara had been unsure of Cat slurring before, there was no mistaking the intoxication that colored her voice this time. “How can someone who has won prizes for his artistic eye not see exquisite beauty when it's directly in front of him? He doesn't deserve your attention, Kara…If I were so blessed, I would worship you; worship you like National City worships Supergirl…And yes, I know, it’s a bad cliché - the CEO and her assistant - but I just can't stop myself from wanting you…wanting to be close to you. To be submerged in the light that shines from you…You're amazing, do you know that? So inherently kind and gentle and with such a fierce intelligence…and courage …and you handle me so well…like no one before you…you make me a better person… How I long to hold you in my arms, some days to the point that I cannot breathe. Everything about you distracts me. I love the way you fiddle with your glasses when you get nervous. I love the cute wrinkling of your nose when someone pays you a compliment…and, oh, how I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh…I love – [Beep]"

Kara brought the phone from her ear and stared at it with the same concentration she used when powering up her heat vision, her mouth locked in a stunned 'o' shape.

She would probably have remained stock still, in that exact spot, for quite some time had it not been for a gunshot echoing in the huge hall, waking her from her shock.

Her head turned towards the sound, and her eyes landed on two armed men in ski masks who stood in the center of the hall. One of them had apparently just fired a bullet into the ceiling.

She reached instinctively to pull open her shirt and reveal the Supersuit, but her cool fingers touched the warmth of bare skin, reminding her of her current powerless situation.

"Rao's light!"

A quick count of the occupants of the room revealed nineteen citizens and two security officers.

Her eyes tracked nervously across to the door that Cat had disappeared through only a moment ago. She prayed to Rao that Cat would stay wherever she was within the bank and not walk out into this danger.

"Everybody just stay calm, and nobody gets hurt, understand?" one of the would-be robbers yelled.

Their guns were trained on the two security guards.

"Slide over your weapons, and then get down on the ground," he said.

The younger of the two guards looked like she wanted to protest, but her older colleague shook his head in silent warning before sliding his gun over to the men and getting to the floor as instructed. The young woman followed his example.

"Same goes for the rest of you, down on the ground," the same man shouted, waving the gun menacingly.

"Hey, blondie, are you deaf? I said down on the ground!"

Kara winced when she realized he was talking to her, his gun pointed in her direction. She quickly lowered herself to the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In a central room of the bank, Cat sat across from a senior banker.

He was in the middle of boring her senseless with details about the private storage vault. She was distracted by the hideous wallpaper, so she was not really listening to his droning, when a high-pitched alarm sounded, seemingly from his pocket. It pounded through her head which was still fragile from last night's excess of alcohol.

"What on earth is that infernal noise? Actually, spare me the time it takes to explain and just turn the damn thing off!"

"Oh, dear. It’s a security protocol. Alarm tone seven." His beady eyes widened. "Armed robbery." He stood abruptly, looking a little frantic.

"Excuse me?" Cat said, still cringing slightly from the sound. He tapped his pocket, silencing the noise and motioned for her to follow him.

"We have different tones indicating various situations in the bank," he explained, as he led her through the corridor to a small room containing several security monitors. "Aggressive customers, VIP customers, _armed robbers_ …"

"You mean to tell me that this bank is currently being robbed?"

He pointed to one of the monitors showing the masked men.

"It would appear so. However, don't worry Miss Grant, we're perfectly safe back here, I assure you. The alarm was sounded, which means the security shutters have been activated, and the intruders are currently trapped in the banking hall. They cannot get to us."

"But there are people in the banking hall." She drew in a sharp breath as she remembered Kara. " _My assistant_ is in the banking hall! Your security protocol is to entrap armed and potentially unstable gunmen in a room with your customers?"

"When you put it like that, it does seem a little…"

"Moronic." Cat finished.

She stared at the gunmen on the screen. They appeared to be arguing. A row of people sat side by side looking terrified. Cat’s eyes picked out Kara. Unlike the other customers, Kara appeared calm, her eyes observing the men keenly.

"Don't do anything stupid, Keira," she muttered, thinking about how Kara had tried to put herself between her and Livewire that one time.

Cat's exterior remained composed, though her stomach was knotted in fear. She stood, fists clenched, watching the screen for a flash of red and blue or even flashing red and blue - she would be satisfied with any rescue that delivered her young assistant out of harm's way.

Ten minutes - the kind that felt like hours – later, and Cat was done with feeling helpless, she was a woman of action. Grabbing her cell, she dialed a number, one that she wasn't supposed to have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex Danvers was midway into an experiment in her lab when her cell began to vibrate and skitter across the work bench. Grabbing it before it could topple to the floor, she stared at the caller display. It wasn’t a number she recognized. She normally wouldn’t have answered, but at that particular moment, she needed a distraction from the frustrating readings of the latest round of tests she had just completed.

"Hello?"

 _"Agent Surly?"_ queried the distinctly recognizable voice of Cat Grant.

Alex frowned. "This is Agent Danvers.” she said, adding “Who is this?” knowing it would irk Cat to pretend she didn’t know it was her.

" _This is Cat Grant of Catco worldwide media. Tell Supergirl that she needs to get her lycra-wearing butt down to the National City bank on First_ immediately _or she's fired!"_

Alex’s hackles rose. Who the hell did Cat Grant think she was? Honestly. "You can't fire her. She doesn't work for you!" Not exactly.

 _"Whatever. There is an armed robbery in progress and my assistant."_ Her voice softened slightly, _"Your sister…is among those in the room being held at gunpoint."_

"Kara is inside the bank?"

 _"I'm sorry, Agent. Did I stutter?"_ the woman retorted dryly.

Alex punched the end call button. "I'm going to the National City Bank on First," she told J'onn via the mic in her earpiece, already suiting up for action.

 _"We have it covered already, Agent Danvers,"_ sounded his rich baritone.

"Nuh-uh. Kara is in there, and without her powers, there's no telling what might happen."

She heard his grunted gasp. _"Okay. Be careful, Agent!"_

"Always."

Cat Grant wasn't the only person who had an emergency contact that she wasn’t supposed to have. Making her way round the back of the DEO base, Alex pressed her thumb to a small, innocuous pebble-shaped device. It shone blue for a second.

She checked her arsenal as she waited for a response.

A beat later, and her hair whipped up as a figure landed behind her in a whoosh of energy.

"Twice in two days, brave one. Perhaps you are hungry for my company..." a voice teased smoothly.

Turning, Alex ignored the suggestive comment. "Kara is in danger," she said, succinctly.

"What do you require?" All traces of humor had been leached from the voice at those four words.

"I need a ride."

"Of course."

Astra wrapped her arms securely around the younger brunette and then pushed up off the ground and into the sky. Alex’s eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing deepened. This was hardly the time to be reflecting on the way her body molded perfectly to Astra’s. She concentrated on resisting the overwhelming urge to snuggle deeper into Astra's safe arms. She most definitely did not have a crush on her sister's morally ambiguous aunt. No, sir. And her toes did not curl in pleasure when she felt warm lips press against her ear.

“Where to?" Astra’s rich tone wisped silkily into her eardrum.

"Huh?" Alex said, swallowing thickly, distracted by thoughts of the woman whose tight embrace she was now melting into.

"Where are we going, brave one?"

The movement of Astra’s lips, still flush against the shell of her ear, caused her brain to liquefy. Only her advanced DEO training and sheer determined willpower allowed her to focus enough to croak out the destination. And then the roar of the wind filled her ears as they sped to their target.

The touch down on the roof of the bank was sloppy and heavy and not in the slightest bit controlled. Astra's weight sagged against Alex as soon as they had come to a complete stop.

"Ugh..." the older woman managed before her knees buckled.

Alex's sharp reflexes caught her, and she gently lowered her to the ground. "Astra!"

"I'll be fine, brave one," she said, breathlessly. "The fight with the Vasupian has depleted my powers. Go. Save my niece. I will join you in just a moment."

Alex knew from Astra’s pallor that there was no way the woman would be fit for a fight with anyone, and certainly not an armed and potentially dangerous someone, anytime soon.

"No, just stay here. I've got this," she said.

Astra nodded weakly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Unlock the door," Cat commanded the banker.

"Are you out of your mind? There are armed men in there."

"Men are just men, armed or not. I wish to speak with them. Unlock this door or CatCo will remove every single cent that is banked here. And then, on live TV, I will do an expose on this heist and your security protocols. I'm wondering how the citizens of National City will feel about you trapping criminals in with innocent people…"

The older man scratched nervously at the back of his neck. Seemingly reaching a decision, he tapped in the code for the door that lead into the security compartment between them and the banking hall. Moving with Cat into the space, he stared at the first door until it closed before punching in the code for the second.

Cat rolled her eyes at his shaking hands. Beads of sweat had appeared from his hairline and were trickling down his perfectly trimmed sideburns. She shuddered. There was a sound of a bolt clicking open on the outer door, and he cracked it open enough for her to slip through, his expression clearly stating that he was not prepared to follow her into this risky situation.

She gave him her best withering eye roll and stepped through the gap.

Entering the hall, she spoke clearly and assertively. "Which one of you is in charge?"

Both men swung around to face her, guns at the ready.

There was gasp and a shuffling to her left. In the periphery of her vision, she saw that Kara had moved to stand. Keeping her eyes on the men, she held out a hand palm-flat towards Kara, a command for her to still her movements.

"Everybody relax," she said in a mildly irritated tone, as though this were one of her board meetings and some of her employees had gone awry. "My name is Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"You're that broad from the TV?"

Cat rolled her eyes. Gruff, uncouth, robbers - how pedestrian. "Yes. And I just came to inform you that Supergirl is on her way," she bluffed.

“What?!”

She held up her arm, gesturing to her pedometer, ensuring that the ornately carved House of El symbol was clearly visible. "I'm friends with the girl of steel, and I assure you, she will be here any moment. It would be in your best interests to surrender your weapons."

The more dominant of the two men tilted his head menacingly. "A friend of Supergirl's?" he sneered.

"Yes." Cat nodded, in what she hoped was a confident manner, her arms instinctively folding across her chest in response to feeling suddenly threatened.

The man’s fist clenched around his weapon, and he raised it slowly, pointing it directly at Cat. His bared teeth flashed eerily out of the hole in the ski mask as he spoke. "I hate that bitch. My brother is on death-row because of her,” he said darkly.

The hairs on the back of Cat's neck rose. Uh oh.

"Tell me, Cat Grant of CatCo Worldwide Media, how will your friend Supergirl feel when she finds out she didn't get here in time to stop me from killing her annoying, rich-bitch celebrity friend?"

Cat had merely a split second to react. Her lungs turned to ice as her eyes locked upon his tensing trigger finger as it curled backwards that deadly fraction of an inch. She squeezed her eyes shut against the horror as her body braced itself automatically for impact.

The air shifted around her, and for the briefest of seconds she thought that Supergirl had finally arrived. This error was dispelled when the echo of the gunshot actually sounded. Instead of a ricochet, there was a splattering thwack, and a warm body collided softly with hers. She heard a delicate and whimpered, “Oh.” Kara’s familiar scent enveloped her briefly before becoming brutally contaminated with a copper sharpness. Cat’s hands shot out instinctively to clasp fistfuls of powder-blue cardigan as her assistant slumped against her.

"Kara! Oh, God, NO!" Cat’s cry ripped from her throat. Her chest constricted tightly as white hot pain radiated throughout her entire being, penetrating far deeper than any bullet could have. 

There was a second gunshot, and the man who had shot Kara dropped to the floor, stone cold dead.

Cat’s desperate grasp on Kara was ineffectual in keeping her upright, and the young girl collapsed with a sickening thud. The bag of quarters, still slung over her shoulder, burst open as she hit the ground, spraying silver coins noisily across the floor.

Cat crumpled down beside Kara, applying pressure to the wound with trembling hands. Kara was barely breathing, and a scarlet stain was spreading ominously outward from Cat's fingers. She wrenched her eyes from the sight, as if not acknowledging the reality could change it somehow. It was too much to process. She focused instead on the other robber. His gun was fixed on a pale-faced DEO agent. One who had just killed the man that had shot her sister.

"Kara," Alex called, her voice catching gruffly, amplifying the ache in Cat’s chest.

"Drop the gun!" the man barked, a note of fear in his voice.

"Not a chance," Alex replied, though Cat saw that her hand, like her voice, was unsteady.

"I'll give you money," Cat said desperately, looking up at him from her position on the floor at Kara's side.

She tried not to think about the feel of warm red liquid seeping through her fingers and held her hands more tightly to the wound, Kara's labored breathing echoing in her ears. "That's what you want, isn't it? Money? She needs to get to the hospital. Please. I'll give you one million dollars, you have my word. You'll get out of prison one day a rich man, if you please just drop the gun and surrender." Her voice was pleading and desperate even to her own ears.

He looked from her to Alex and then to his dead companion.

Cat could read the blind panic and uncertainty on his face. She willed him to make the right choice, the choice that would give Kara a chance. She let out a relieved sigh when he eventually nodded, then slowly lowered the pistol to the floor and kicked it towards Alex. 

 

 

* * *

 

  

Switching into auto-pilot, Alex crossed the hall swiftly to cuff the robber. Touching her earpiece, her voice cracked as she spoke. "Hank, Kara's been shot."

Then she knelt by her sister on the opposite side to Cat. "Kara, help is on the way. Just stay with me," she said, taking hold of Kara’s hand. It was cold and clammy in a way that Kara’s hand never was. A sob forced its way out of Alex’s lips.

Kara's eyes fluttered open.  Her face attempted what Alex recognized was supposed to be a brave a smile, but it was more of a weak grimace.

Her light was fading.

"You cannot die. I forbid it!" Cat said firmly. The silent tears that were tracking down her cheeks belayed her attempt to sound commanding.

"Miss Grant, could I speak with my sister alone for a second?" Kara said, wheezing.

"Oh. Of course." Cat looked down at her ineffectual hands pressed firmly to the bullet wound. Alex slid her own sturdy and calloused hands over Cat’s softer ones, ready to take their place.

"I've got this," Alex whispered. Her own breathing, like Cat’s, was coming in pained swallows, and there was a warm dampness on her cheeks denoting tears, probably similar to those streaming silently down Cat’s cheeks. Their eyes locked briefly, helpless desperation mirrored and multiplied.

Without a word, Cat slipped her hands out from under Alex’s and got up stiffly. She moved off to the side.

"Take care of Cat, Alex. Promise me." Kara said when Cat was out of earshot.

"Kara," Alex warned softly, but in her heart she knew the truth. Her sister had lost too much blood. Even if Astra or J'onn were here to fly her to the hospital, it would be too late.

She choked on another sob.

"I promise. But I sure as hell ain’t fetching her dry cleaning," she said, eliciting a small, grimaced smile from her sister.

"I want you to have my mother's necklace…Please, try not to be too sad. I'll be...with my parents…And Alex, you and Astra…The way you are with each other. The way she smiles at you... and the way your heartrate jumps when she’s around…You should…You'd make a beautiful couple. I know you could make each other happy."

Her eyes closed.

"Kara," Alex whimpered.

They opened again. "Take care of Cat," she repeated, her voice weaker.

"I will," Alex promised.

"Listen to my voicemails…"

Alex nodded, unwilling to question her sister in this moment, despite the unusual request.

"Cat," Kara said.

"I'll take care of her,"

"…need to speak to her…" she uttered, her throat moving in what sounded like a very dry swallow.

"Cat," Alex called.

Cat was there in an instant.

"She wants you," Alex said softly, and she kissed Kara's forehead before standing to give them privacy. Cat didn’t even raise an eyebrow when Alex removed her hands from the wound.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey," Cat said, as she knelt beside Kara, instead of “What were you thinking?”or “You silly girl!” or “Don't you dare leave me!” because, like Alex, she knew the time for that had passed.

"I got your messages, but only when we got to the bank," Kara explained, struggling to breathe. "It would have been my pleasure to meet you for breakfast," she said, as her whole body began to still.

Cat whimpered softly in grief and clutched at Kara’s hand in desperation. "Thank you for saving me. You're my hero," she choked out around the lump in her throat.

Leaning down she pressed her lips to Kara's in a gentle kiss. It was warm and soft and salted with tears and nothing like Cat had imagined a kiss between them would be.

It was perfect.

Kara breathed her in like it was her last breath.

And that's exactly what it would have been, except that her Kryptonian adrenal glands responded to the sweet kiss by firing multiple shots of adrenaline into her body.

Her eyes opened sharply, brightness flooding back into them as the wound in her chest began to close.

She moved to sit up, startling Cat, whose eyes had been closed until that point.

"Wha-" is all she managed before Kara was lifted up in a blur of blue and red and the swish of a cape.

Supergirl.

The hero flew from the room with the injured girl.

Cat was left to stare at the pool of blood and piles of red-spattered quarters that winked at her in accusation. This was all her fault. Her pettiness had almost gotten Kara killed. She might still die. Her stomach roiled, the metallic smell of blood assaulting her nose. Unable to control the feeling, she clutched her aching chest and heaved.

A supportive hand squeezed her shoulder, and she turned her head to stare into the grief-filled eyes of Alex Danvers.

"This is all my fault. She was here because of me. She got shot because of me, because of my arrogance," Cat blurted out.

"No, she got shot because some piece of shit with a gun tried to hurt people, and she made a choice to protect them," Alex said firmly, her voice gruff with emotion.

They stared at one another in silent battle, Cat desperate to take the blame for this tragedy and Alex determined to relieve her of the misplaced guilt. Protect her, as Cat had overheard her promise her sister she would.

They were both drawn from the wordless showdown by another swoosh of cape. Supergirl touched down in the banking hall once more.

Alex crossed to the super hero immediately. "J'onn, is she…?"she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"It's me. Kara," came the response, and Alex let out a howled sob. Crying freely, she pulled her sister into a desperate hug.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I know," Kara said softly, squeezing back tightly. "But I'm okay. It's all over, Alex." Pulling back slightly, Alex caught the meaningful smile on Kara’s face as she delivered an important message. "I saw Astra. She's in the medical bay at the DEO. She's fine, too. In fact, she's asking for you, 'brave one.'"

Alex felt the heat rise to her cheeks despite her tears, and she shoved her sister lightly.

"You!" a voice accused from behind them.

Kara whirled around to come face to face with a furious Cat Grant.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a toss-up as to which of them was the most shocked when Cat’s next move was to punch Supergirl square in the jaw.

"You were late!" Cat said angrily, her voice shaking with fury.

"Miss Grant, I'm very sorry. I came to tell you that your assistant is fine. She's going to make a full and very quick recovery."

"She is?" Cat said, her shoulders deflating as relief flooded through her.

"Yes. In fact, she told me to tell you that you are _her_ hero and asked if it were possible to reschedule your breakfast meeting for tomorrow?"

“She said that?” she asked softly.

“She did.”

Cat's lips tugged into a private smile. Catching the bemused look on Alex Danver’s face, Cat squared her shoulders.

"Well, make sure you tell her not to be late," she said haughtily, but it was clear even to her own ears that it was just bravado. "I have a company to run. I'll let you get back to your girlfriend."

"Wuh? NO!" Alex and Kara state in horrified unison.

"She's my si-- she's my friend."

Cat wasn’t listening as she stalked off, exiting the bank through the recently opened doors and ignoring the protests of police officers muttering about taking statements. She was keen to get away from this place and the terror of what could have happened.

About two blocks from the bank, the queen of all media ducked into an alley way and vomited aggressively, still unable to shake the image of her assistant pale and fading. Curling her arms around her stomach and hugging herself protectively, she sobbed uncontrollably.

Cat had no idea that she had been followed. Nor was she aware, that on the rooftop of the very building that she was now leaning against, Kara was listening sympathetically and longing to soothe her. Knowing that she couldn’t in that moment. Kara had instead waited there solidly, her eyes closed, projecting her comfort silently.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Cat sat alone at a table in Petunia's bakery. The venue was deserted apart from her. Yes, it was a little extravagant, booking out the entire place, but it was a special occasion. Not only was this the first potential date with the girl she had been pining after for the last couple of years, but it was also a thank you to said girl for saving her life.

She folded and unfolded her napkin nervously, waiting. Cat wouldn’t believe that Kara was really okay until she saw with her own eyes.

"Cat," Kara said tentatively, when she finally arrived.

Her arm was in a sling, and Cat could see the outline of a bandage through the light material of her shirt.

"Oh, Kara," Cat said tenderly, standing to greet the younger woman. Her emotion spilled over and slid down her cheeks. She felt herself being pulled into a warm, one-armed hug.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm alright. It doesn't even hurt," Kara whispered.

"Don't ever do that again, Kara. Don't ever put yourself in harm's way because of me, do you understand?"

It was more of a command than a question, and Kara didn’t answer. Instead, she concentrated on the warmth and contentment seeping into her. She had never expected this to ever be a reality. Her and Cat holding each other.

The body in her arms shuddered with more sobs.

"Hey, shhh..." she comforted

Cat's grip tightened.

"I heard that you punched Supergirl," Kara said, pulling back slightly, smiling in amusement, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, and Cat looked up ruefully.

"Yes, well I didn't know at the time that she had managed to save you," she said. "But I probably won't do that again anytime soon." She held up her fist to show off bruised knuckles.

Kara winced compassionately. Shyly, she brought Cat's closed hand up to her lips and placed a tender kiss on each knuckle.

Cat smiled softly at the gesture, causing heat to rise in Kara’s cheeks.

She caught Cat’s gaze. “Supergirl didn't save me. You did," she said gently.

The patter of Cat’s heartbeat intensified.

"I…I don't really understand what happened, you...were dying and then I kissed you, and you appeared to recover a little. I'm far too old to believe in fairy-tales and true love’s kiss, but…I can't think of another way to describe it..."

Kara grinned. "Miss Grant, are you professing your love for your young assistant? Quite the scandal," she teased.

"Very funny, Kiera."

"I think you might need to refresh my memory," Kara said shyly, dipping her head slightly so that her mouth was level with Cat’s, "of just how magical your kisses are."

Cat responded to the invitation by gently capturing the blonde's lips in a soft kiss. It was slow and sweet. Kara's hand traced light circles on Cat's back. One of Cat's hands moved to rest gently at the nape of Kara's neck, the other on her hip, before the two hands pulled in unison, tugging her deeper into the embrace. Her lips parted instinctively, allowing Cat's tongue to flick gently over hers. A soft moan sounded that could have come from either of them as they each come undone at the taste of the other. It was the kind of kiss in which you lose yourself and find yourself all in one, and Kara was most definitely lost and found in that moment, just as she was in their first kiss...

 

The End.

 

**A/N Supercat is my guilty little pleasure ship. I hadn't really intended to write anything for it, but this story demanded to be written. Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated.**

 

 


End file.
